Trials of Atlantis
The Trials of Atlantis is the second expansion of Dark Age of Camelot, it introduced Master Levels, Artifacts and underwater swimming, it was released October 28, 2003. Each realm has a copy of each zone filled with it's own NPC's, for Gaheris and Mordred the realms will share the same zones and the NPC's will be mixed. New Zones New Races New Abilities Guide Travel to Atlantis There are Channelers around the realm which will allow transport to the Trials of Atlantis. You can also gain access to the Atlantean Remnants, which are your gateway to the Trials, by taking a special Atlantean ship, which will depart from one of the following locations: *Albion: Caer Gothwaite dock *Midgard: Aegirhamn dock *Hibernia: A new dock on the river at the base of the Grove of Domnann The masters at the portal keeps in each of the realms have created medallions of passage that will allow adventures to travel to the Remnants of Atlantis. Adventuring Underwater Many of the lands of Atlantis have been sunken beneath the sea, and you must spend long periods of time submerged. You will need special magic to adventure for very long underwater. You will be able to "hold your breath" for 30 seconds before starting to take damage from drowning. After your "hold your breath" period is over, you will take damage every 3 seconds for the next 60 seconds until you have drowned (drowning will come quicker if you are at less than full health). The Mastery of Water Realm Ability will increase the length of time you can hold your breath and stave off drowning. Here are your other options: 'Store-Bought Potions' There are stores which can be found in the Havens of Atlantis from which you can purchase a potion that has a duration of 15 minutes, has 3 charges, but does not increase your swim speed. This potion is useful for quick trips underwater or short hunting excursions, but for long raids or expeditions you will want to use one or more of the following options. See below for the NPCs where you can buy these potions in Atlantis. Albion *Ruins of Atlantis - Ramzia *Oceanus Haven - Amabelle *Stygia Haven - Colsen *Volcanus Haven - Mouna *Aerus Haven - Teyrn Midgard *Ruinerar av Atlantis - Kodran *Oceanus Haven - Domarr *Stygia Haven - Sevald *Volcanus Haven - Priska *Aerus Haven - Teklan Hibernia *Scios de Atlantis - Deivin *Oceanus Haven - Torcaill *Stygia Haven - Bylana *Volcanus Haven - Kyne *Aerus Haven - Peggy 'Bounty Potions' You can buy water breathing potions at the bounty stores, using bounty points . Bounty stores can be found in their normal locations in the old world, or in the Havens in the Atlantis Trial areas (see below for a list of new bounty NPCs). The bounty version of the potion has 5 charges and each of which lasts for 30 minutes, and allows a player to move at 80% normal land speed. (note that normal abilities, spells, songs, and other speed-buffing magic will increase underwater speed just like land speed.) *Atlantis Starting Zones - Allyney *Oceanus Haven - Talen *Stygia Haven - Winn *Aerus Haven - Arlene *Volcanus Haven - Markham 'Alchemy Potions' Alchemists can create potions (greater nereid potion) that have 20 charges and last for 30 minutes, allowing the player to move at 90% normal land speed. (plus speed buffs). Swimming underwater is not so different from swimming on the surface, except that you will have to use your Up and Down controls to change your depth. All other movement controls remain the same, as does combat. Since underwater combat is slightly more challenging than regular land combat. You will get higher camp bonus experience for underwater encounters, similar to the bonus given by hunting in dungeons. Atlantean Ferry Boats The remnants of the Atlantean's magical ferry boat system still run throughout Oceanus, connecting each of the havens with each other. You can find the ferries at any of the docks near the havens. The name of the boat indicates which trial area it sails to. To board a boat ferry, simply double-click on it and you will be automatically put on board. As the ferry approaches each dock, the passengers will be disembarked and placed on the shore. You can disembark from a ferry at any point during your voyage by hitting the 'jump' key (A by default). Owning & Operating a Personal Boat You can purchase a personal boat from a merchant in any of the three Realms. In each Realm, you can purchase either an 8-passenger boat or a 32-passenger boat. Boat merchants can be found in the following locations: Albion: *Shipwright Higuel (Oceanus dock) *Shipwright Pierrel (Stygia dock) *Shipwright Fanceen (Volcanus dock) *Shipwright Blisse (Aerus dock) Midgard: *Shipwright Maik (Oceanus dock) *Shipwright Ydeneye (Stygia dock) *Shipwright Dyna (Volcanus dock) *Shipwright Amunde (Aerus dock) Hibernia: *Shipwright Tonwena (Oceanus dock) *Shipwright Honyn (Stygia dock) *Shipwright Duvian (Volcanus dock), *Shipwright Cardixa (Aerus dock) Once you have purchased a boat, it will become an item in your inventory. To use one: *You must be near water. *Drag the boat icon from your inventory and drop it in the water where you want it placed. *If the water is deep enough the boat will be placed. You can apply different paint (hull paint or trim paint) to your boat to personalize it. You can purchase different colored paints from the shipwrights. Just drop the paint onto the boat icon in your inventory to apply, and the next time you place your boat in the world the trim or hull will be tinted. Also you can attach bowsprits to the large boat in each realm, which can also be purchased from the shipwright. Once you have deployed your boat into the water, you can board it and invite others to board it by using the following commands: *To board the boat, type /vboard. *To invite others onto your boat, type /vinvite. *To start the boat moving forward type /vforward *Click with your mouse on the water's surface and the boat will travel to that point. (Note that the water must be deep enough for the boat in order for you to set that point as your destination.) Note that you cannot travel alone in a personal boat! In order to get anywhere, you must have at least half the boat's capacity (four for an 8-person boat and 16 for a 32-person boat). After that, the speed of the boat will increase as you add crew, up to the maximum. Atlantis Backstory and Lore "The Tale of Atlantis" The Trials of Atlantis The civilization of Atlantis was long-lived and prosperous. Their achievements in magical technology were unmatched among the ancient kingdoms of the world. With their magical supremacy, the Atlanteans spread throughout the world, interacting with (and conquering) other peoples as necessary. The Atlanteans fully shared their knowledge of magic to other peoples, but only if those others were deemed worthy. To assess the worthiness of a culture, a series of Trials were created. Anyone that successfully completed these trials was granted insight into the powerful Atlantean magic. To create the Trials, the Atlanteans built separate planes of existence and populated them with monsters and beasts taken from the many different cultures they had encountered in their expansion. The lands and beasts of the Trials were bound by magic to play specific roles in the Trials. The Atlanteans knew that their civilization would not last forever, and they built their Trials to last for centuries even after Atlantis faded from the face of the earth. With this foresight, through the use of the Trials they could continue to spread the knowledge of their magical power - even long after they themselves ceased to exist The Fall of Atlantis Atlantis was a civilization that had advanced further than any in magical technologies. They were always seeking more knowledge, and they were not afraid of experimenting with the new things they discovered. This was their downfall. There was a time when the magical technology of Atlantis advanced further than their understanding of that magic. There is no known record of what magical technology the Atlanteans were experimenting before their destruction, or what it was they were trying to accomplish with it. (Legend has it that they were trying to create cities in the sky. Cities, that didn't just hover in the air, but traveled and attempted to control the weather and the environment around them.) Whatever it was, the result of the application of new magic resulted in the catastrophic destruction of Atlantis. In one day and one night the skies crackled and split, the oceans rose, and the land of Atlantis exploded from within in a fiery volcanic blast. What happened to any possible survivors of the Atlantis cataclysm is unknown. All that remains now are ruined pieces of the once great civilization and the planes of trials that they created. The planes of trials were affected by the catastrophic destruction of Atlantis. The magic weakened, and while the planes were spared complete destruction, they did suffer some of the effects of the catastrophe. Some areas were flooded, others were altered environmentally, but the magic of Atlantis protected the planes from the worst. But while the magic of the planes kept them from destruction, it can no longer keep the areas pristine as in the time of Atlantis. Now, the structures show signs of decay and age, and areas that suffered some of the effects of Atlantis' destruction were never rebuilt. The magic's purpose is now solely to keep the planes in existence. The area that suffered the greatest effects was the entrance to the first set of trials, known as Oceanus. Oceanus was built as a representation of what was finest in the Atlantean kingdom. The builders of the planes felt that the first impression made on participants should be of the architectural wonders of Atlantis. As Oceanus symbolized the glory of the kingdom, so did it come to symbolize the destruction of Atlantis. Much of the land was sunk into the ocean, leaving many underwater sections of the city and islands filled with ruins. Likewise, the creatures of the first Trials have departed greatly from the original tests, corrupting and twisting the intent of the creators of the Trials into new and, sometimes, more deadly perils as they evolved on their own and formed their own societies. In summary, though it has been many centuries since the fall of Atlantis, the planes remain largely intact, yet perhaps somewhat altered from the intent of the Atlanteans. Many magical treasures and secrets of enormous power await heroes of enough skill, knowledge, and daring. The Finding of Atlantis For many years now since the death of Arthur, the remnants of his realm have been locked in a bitter stalemate. The realms of Midgard, Hibernia, and Albion have fought one another with little result, one realm holding sway for a time, only to be thrown back to their own shores. Always the wise men and women of each realm have searched for a secret power that could help tip the scales and give them the strength to triumph once and for all. In each realm the same thing happened. No one knows what triggered it, but the leaders and selected people of each realm received a vision of a strange and amazing land. The vision showed of people participating in competitions against fantastical creatures. Then the vision changed to show some brave souls being welcomed into a very large, elegant building while others stood beside them and cheered. As the vision faded, the voice spoke, whispering of the great abilities and power that awaited successful heroes in the lands of Atlantis. In each realm, the leaders gathered to discuss the visions they had seen. At first, there was skepticism as to the authenticity of the visions. Some folk said the visions were sent by the gods, while others thought that they were sent by some magical source. Still others thought that false visions had been sent by their enemies to distract and deceive them. The skeptical ones soon changed their minds, as others in each land came forward and spoke of the visions they had received. Although they could not agree on the source, they all soon agreed that the visions were real. Each realm organized expeditions of scholars and explorers to follow the instructions set out in the visions, and searched for the lost realm. Far into the frightful seas that encircled the known world, they discovered the remnants of a once-great land. Only a few scattered islands, dotted with ruins of magnificent architecture, remained. Each realm stumbled upon a different island in this vast, watery ruin and began to work to unlock the secrets of Atlantis. They discovered the Halls of Heroes, magical portals that allowed access to the Planes of Trial, and began to send through parties to investigate. Soon word spread through each realm - that the other two had also received invitations to participate in the trials. The race was now on to see which realm would be the first to gain the knowledge and power of Atlantis. Logos Trailers See also *Official Trials of Atlantis page Category:Trials of Atlantis Category:Expansions